Si Vis Amari, Ama
by rainbowberrypie
Summary: "If you wish to be loved, love." Judal's decision on a boring day changes his life and in the years to pass, so does he. Set after chapter 172. One-shot.


"You are not like the rest of them. You're a **_Magi._**"

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like _this_.

He wants everyone to be happy, after all the hardships they have gone through. Not being blown up, lighting the night sky with a ferocious beam.

The disaster of Alma Toran will not be repeated. He is going to make sure of that. Not here, not anywhere in the world. He is a _Magi_. It is his mission to shape this world.

* * *

Judal tries remind himself _why_ he is doing all of this. He is _tired_. His rukh is fluttering around him and he's about to give up and crawl, but then he catches a glimpse of blue hair. And right then, amidst of chaos, he _remembers_.

He is a damn _Magi_, and he is going to get it done even if it means re-shaping the whole world a hundred times over and dying in the process.

* * *

Aladdin flies up in the air, the chant already shaped on his lips and magoi gathering at the tip of his wand. Flames erupt and a large explosion blasts everything.

Not enough, those assholes won't be stopped by something of this level.

Judal's in his sight, bleeding and hurling spikes and icebergs to Al-Sarmen's djinns, penetrating them.

He smiles.

* * *

To say Judal is bored is an understatement. He had just missed the hell Gyokuen released on the palace which resulted in her being the Empress, Hakuei confined in the dungeons and therefore exiled, Kouen trying to remain calm and not to break his lover's cell, the younger Rens fucking each other senseless, and Hakuryuu helpless, even if he had acquired Zagan.

Yup, he is pretty much bored, and the fact that he missed the party while travelling _(ugh)_ doesn't make him feel any better. For once, he is more interested in eating the infamous peaches of the Kou Empire while thinking about the pool of blood he could have created with a flick of his wrist.

After two baskets of peaches, he decides that the Kou's imperial family is having a bad day, and that -unfortunately- doesn't affect him at all. They're all Al-Sarmen's pawns, and they are dispensable. And so easy to manipulate. He has met his end of the bargain by raising dungeons for them and starting a war with that idiot of a king. A king that has chosen that _chibi_, and not him.

A chibi, that was somehow in _front _of him.

"What the-" Judal is sure he's fucking _hallucinating_.

Aladdin eyes the peaches, unwavering. "What are you eating?"

"I will fucking _kill _you-" He looks at the younger boy. He has never looked worse for wear, and there are shackles on his feet, but a smile is plastered on his face-

"What are you smiling for? You're a fucking toy of this empire now."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a toy." Aladdin shrugs and grabs a peach, biting it. "I just happened to be brought here; together with other people from Magnostadt. We were supposed meet somebody, but that never happened. I don't know why. I was hungry, so I just took off and saw you eating those."

"Hey, those are _mine_! Back off!" He is a slave, Judal thinks, and, probably because of the mess Gyokuen made, nobody paid attention to the slaves brought from Magnostadt - a returning gift from Kouha. He is really an idiot not knowing there was a freaking _Magi_ among them, and he highly doubts Al-Sarmen knows about it. _He _didn't even sense the midget's magoi- hell, he can't even sense it even when he's so close.

"But you have already eaten and I'm hungry." He grabs the whole basket and rests it on his lap.

"You're coming with me. We're gonna play."_ Like this day couldn't get any worse._

Aladdin has little time to drop the basket, being pulled by Judal to his feet and rushing to his chambers.

* * *

His bolg is long gone, and another attack almost renders him unconscious. He's better than that, he knows, he's just so fucking tired and hungry. He sees Aladdin on the verge of consciousness, and runs to him while Amon's flames dance protectively around them. _Thanks, Alibabuine. Maybe you're not that useless after all._

Aladdin's world is spinning, and a black blur is hurrying to his side chanting healing spells and soothing words. A familiar hand grabs his._ I know. It's going to be alright. We'll make it out of here alive._

Judal's strength is leaving him. But not just yet, not before Aladdin is alright. _Just get up already._

His forehead is glowing, and Aladdin is on his feet, kissing Judal's hand and sparing him a last glance. _Like you need to tell me again. Get some rest._

* * *

He isn't an idiot to drop his defenses around the other Magi. One spell, and the shackles would be history. He can never forget how much the other Magi has hurt his friends, or that frightening fight with Ugo.

"Stay here and don't utter a single word." Judal is not quite sure _what _he is doing. He always acts on impulse. He _likes _impulse. He freezes the midget's mouth _just in case_, and casts several spells to strengthen the defenses around the chamber, after ordering a dozen of baskets full of peaches and sending away all the servants that are looming near.

Summoning some water, he showers the chibi. "Clean yourself up before I change my mind and freeze you whole on the spot. You know, _I _want to destroy you. You and that idiot's kingdom. It won't be fun for me if they find you here. They'll get to play with you and seal your magic and stuff" _because you're a paradox -you shouldn't even exist _"-and I'll be back with those lunatics destroying that fucker's country along with many others. War is _fun_! But _**you **_and your weird power are more fun! If they find you here and destroy you, it'll get boring for the rest of eternity. Playing with those lowlifes and war aren't the same as playing with you. So…what the fuck did you do to me back then?"

_That _catches him off guard. "You're _helping _me?" It's not that if he wants, he can't escape. He just likes to watch the flow of fate unravel and don't meddle with it unless he thinks it's necessary.

* * *

He decides that Judal can't be that bad of a person. He has killed and toyed with a lot of people, even annihilated whole towns, killed his king's boyfriend… the list is long, indeed. He loves war and suffering, and Aladdin hates him for what he has done, which can't be justified by his troubled past. But that doesn't mean that he can _remain_ like this.

Not if he has a say in it, as a Magi.

* * *

Next time Aladdin sees Judal, he's bleeding and cursing while throwing ice horns towards Ja'far. The snake is more than capable of standing his ground against the Magi, but he comes to an abrupt halt when he sees the freaking cat falling _limp_ in the middle of the fight with a large thud, causing the palace to tremble. It takes all his self-control to not kill the Magi on the spot, flinging his vessel to the column that is coming crushing down on his enemy and saving him in the process.

When Judal wakes, he's in an unfamiliar room. A grunt escapes his mouth and before he has time to blink, a blade connected to a red string is at his throat.

"Believe me when I say that if it hadn't been for Aladdin, you would be dead meat right now."

The blade disappears as fast as it had appeared, and Judal is searching the room with his eyes only to see the chibi sprawled out on the floor next to him, sleeping. The fact that Freckles just threatened him and that it's so difficult to breathe can mean only one thing.

He's on that fucking island country.

He's in _Sindria_.

Ja'far knows that Judal is trouble himself. When Al-Sarmen comes to take him back- personally, he would have already sent him into pieces in a freaking box, but Aladdin didn't seem really fond of the idea with all that pleading- he sends his opinion on that matter in the form of 20 dolls back to Kou. _Does your Magi only count for 20 of your men? Great time to be in Laem, Sin._

Judal knows he's an invalid. His rukh isn't responding very well and he groans.

The chibi -for fuck's sake- is _beaming_ at him. "You awoke, thank the rukh. I was worried that you wouldn't make it."

"Save it, chibi. Why? Just tell me why. I don't want your fucking pity." Judal is annoyed. And upset. And furious. And in pain. _Don't dare say you fucking suddenly care. You're just returning the fucking favor I did myself that time in Kou._

"Why what? You were the one who collapsed while fighting Ja'far." Aladdin plops down next to the bed and eyes him curiously. "I thought you would die, with the column almost smashing you. Never expected Ja'far to be this quick, he's amazing."

"He- _what_?" Yes, an invalid indeed. And to be _saved _by that snake. _Ugh_. "Go away. I need to sleep."

"Your rukh seems funny. Why is that?" Aladdin is perplexed. The birds are black, but something is just not right.

"None of your business. Just go already." Judal is beyond pissed- at the chibi, but mostly at himself.

When Isnan comes, Ja'far is expecting him. What he isn't expecting is Isnan attacking _Judal_, and Aladdin and Alibaba _defending _him.

_These kids are full of surprises,_ he concludes.

Alibaba doesn't like it. But Aladdin is his friend, he's a Magi, and he definitely knows what he is doing. _Right_? So he goes with what he says, but he's cautious when near the other Magi. His hate for Al-Sarmen helps him concentrate with the task at hand, and he lands some attacks to Isnan with no visible effect.

When Isnan attacks Judal, he's surprised. And he's even more taken aback by the toll of the attack. Judal was in no condition to fight and attacking a comrade and an injured one at that is certainly not fair, no matter that he is one of his enemies. Judal is left barely breathing, and he's a durable opponent, granted he's a Magi.

Isnan seems happy with the attack. He gets hit by Ja'far's vessel but disappears nonetheless. Then with Yamuraiha they both leave the room running, rushing to the portals. Alibaba turns, only to see a petrified Aladdin mumbling something over and over again close to the mess that's left of Judal.

"No. It-It can't be."

* * *

Morgiana can see _it_.

They love each other. And after all these years, she knows that they can make it last.

Her gaze falters on Alibaba, thinking that after all of this is over, _when this last fight will end and we will all go home_, she's going to give it her best shot with the immature man, and try and achieve what those two have. She may not have an eternity like them, but she certainly has years ahead of her. For now, she better smash some Al-Sarmen heads.

* * *

He has never felt so empty before. He's like a corpse.

"You should have told me! I might've been able to help you before this happened!"

"Chibi, fucking go away." Judal is hurting everywhere. And he's not listening to the chibi yelling at him for not telling him. _He doesn't even care. Why would he?_

"I do care. Just don't disclose yourself anymore. Maybe I can help you." Aladdin reaches out to the black ball that is Judal, only to have his hand smacked away.

_This is rich. Great, fucking great. _"I don't need your help. You're just stupid! And _this_ is all stupid! His vision becomes blurry from uninvited tears. Judal tries to wipe them, but Aladdin's hand is faster, his caress against his face soothing.

"Let me _help_ you."

* * *

Another attack, and one of the high priestesses of Al-Sarmen is on her knees.

"The great Father will get his revenge. Beware, Magi. You may have won this fight, but this war will las-"

The ice penetrates her before she can utter another word.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

His magoi are sealed. He can understand that much.

Why the chibi offered to help him, he doesn't quite get it, and he dismisses it by thinking that he's just an idiotic kid. And the fact that he is a little grateful is what scares him the most.

Well, he tells himself that _he's using him in order to heal_, so he can get back to his older self and _kill the midget_.

When the chibi's forehead glows, he sort of knows what's to come. He tries to convince himself that _he doesn't care about stuff like the past, as he had said so himself._

Millions of images go through his mind, blocking his vision. Even if he closes his eyes, they are still there, torturing him. Images of the past that had been hidden quite well. Judal is disgusted with himself. _All of it was a fucking lie._ He's screaming.

Aladdin can't bear to watch him suffer like that. He knows that he has to, and musters all his courage to not stop showing him his past again, after all that time in Balbadd.

_He asked you to do so_, he reminds himself. _He wants to know._

* * *

The seal isn't broken completely, but it's a start when a dozen of rukh swirl around Judal's sleeping form after days of healing him.

Aladdin's eating most of Sindria's crops, and he's grateful to Ja'far for taking care of them all this time, even if Judal did mess his plans quite a lot of times. He feels like a burden with Sinbad still in Laem, and they're all planning on leaving when Judal is better, despite knowing Ja'far's disagreement.

_This _is something he can't quite understand. Why is he following the chibi and his blond shit of a candidate is still beyond him. He has his own-

_Nevermind that_.

After Isnan's attack, he knows that Al-Sarmen doesn't want him back. _They fucking sealed him_. Maybe they have another trick up in their sleeve, but can it amount to the loss of him, a _Magi_? It stings. He was just a pawn for them, and not a god like he was told so many times before.

It hurts to know that _he _is the boring one. And the used one, to such an extent that he didn't even realize it.

"You really are stupid. The fuck is this, I'm leaving." The words weren't supposed to be this heavy on his mouth.

Aladdin stops walking, eyeing Alibaba's hands that are turning into fists._ This isn't going well._

"We are stupid. But that doesn't mean that you have to leave. I don't know why, but Aladdin somehow wants you here. So stop being a fucking asshole all the time. "

Judal's breathing stops. Or so he thinks. "Who the hell do _you _think you are?" He extends his wand.

Some white birds are coming near him, and he doesn't want _this_- he's supposed to be the bad guy, the one to toy with the inferior humans, to gloat all he can about his powers, to burn cities to ashes and bring about chaos with black djinns.

"_Someone_ that has to put up with you even after the hell you made of my country and my friends. So shut the fuck up for a change. And _where _the hell will you go? Did you forget that Al-Sarmen threw you away? So suck it up and come with us. You have nowhere better to go to."

It's different thinking about it and hearing out loud from the blond pile of shit.

"Judal, stop this. Let's just go meet up with Mor."

_Aladdin can see them too,_ he knows- _damn it_. His rukh is still black, but the white birds are coming closer to him- Aladdin knows that Judal is changing.

_Shit._

* * *

He's drunk. He thinks he sits on something extremely bouncy and soft and-

"Ah! It tickles!"

Breasts. Breasts everywhere, enough to make him faint.

Aladdin squeezes and grabs all he can, moving on the girls and the pillows so he can have better access. There's a strange one covered in a black fabric-

"Whoa there. Didn't think you like it like that, chibi." Judal's face is definitely red at this point. It's the wine, he reassures himself, but he didn't think he was going to be groped by a man in a brothel, much less by the fucking midget.

Not that he complains, his hands really feel good on his ass, squeezing him and leaving bruises. And _that_ goes straight to his cock.

Aladdin's just looks at him, blinking, while his hands continue to grope Judal. Then it clicks, the black fabric, the older Magi's red face, the smooth skin under his hands…

_Oh_.

"I-I…" He stumbles on his words, and decides to withdraw his hand, but Judal's faster and stronger, grabbing it before he can retrieve it.

He doesn't remember when he's pushed up with his back against the wall, but he knows that _this _feels good. Judal's tongue on him is more than arousing, and the biting of his lower lip makes him even harder. The hands on his thighs feel more than good, stroking and groping all they can.

This chibi is so soft it should be illegal. He barely has time to get them on the bed, trailing hot kisses to Aladdin's neck and shoulder blades. His cock is throbbing painfully, and Aladdin's hand is on his pants, ripping them off him and grabbing him, while he's sucking and nibbling all the way down. Head between slim, white thighs, and Aladdin teases the older man by thumbing the head while licking the backside of that length.

Judal moans, arching his back so his cock can stroke Aladdin's cheeks as he sucks and carefully bites his balls. Aladdin's so hard by the caress of Judal's cock on his face, and with one shift move he takes all that length in his mouth.

It's so wet and warm that Judal forgets how to breathe. "F-Fuck-" he grabs everything that's near him, and it takes him little time to reach for Aladdin's head, moving him while he grinds on that hot, warm mouth. "All in, suck it a-all."

He doesn't quite know what he is doing, but Aladdin can see that he's making Judal an aroused mess by using only his mouth. Fuck, he's as hard as Judal just by hearing those squirming noises and tasting him. Saliva and pre-cum run from the side his mouth, and he twirls his tongue around Judal's cock. It's too much, and when Aladdin finally uses his hands on him and grabs his balls, he spills while groaning and pulling Aladdin's hair.

The taste of Judal on his mouth and that hand pressing him make him harder, and he nuzzles closer to an out of breath Judal, sitting on his back and savoring the taste.

"Never knew you wanted to suck my cock." is Judal's breathless snicker, with a hand darting out to play with a nipple. He can see how hard Aladdin is, and teasing him isn't such a bad idea.

Aladdin won't last long. That taste on his lips, these hands stroking his hair and squeezing his nipple-

The older Magi is turned with a _yelp,_ and he has little time to think when one finger penetrates him. He squeals, and the noise makes Aladdin so, _so _hard, that he can barely remember to catch a bottle of oil. Another finger is there, opening him wider with every thrust, and his face falls on his torso, mouth open, kissing and biting. He arches his back and moves himself against Aladdin's fingers "I-inside. Me. Now. _Please_."

His cock throbs painfully, but he can feel Judal's cock getting harder on his own. That last plead for him to fuck him does close his mind off, and he tilts the head of his cock to Judal's entrance, while squeezing hard the supple, smooth flesh of his ass. "If you want it."

With one simple, hard thrust, he's in.

Judal screams. It aches, he likes it more that way, and he's so stuffed he can't even move.

Aladdin's mind is blank. All he can see and taste and feel is _Judal._ His taste on his tongue, that tight and warm hole that wants to be filled by him. He thrusts deeper and deeper, taking him harder, squeezing him and leaving marks with his mouth and hands.

Judal can only squirm and move with him, his own cock aching and grinding on his lover's stomach. Aladdin is ravishing him, and he likes every part of it. He moves his hands behind Aladdin's back, his mouth biting a shoulder blade. One hand is scratching his back and a finger in Aladdin's ass-

That's all it takes. One deep thrust, the press of Judal's finger and that scratch, and he spills with such force that he sees black.

Judal thinks he's going to break with that last, hard and violent thrust, and he wants to stay this full, his ass closing around that slick cock, filling him up and dripping on his thighs. That thought takes him over the edge, and he spills on Aladdin's stomach.

They both stay in that position, breathless and flushed. "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, thanks to you." _That was…interesting._

"I-I'm sorry. But you won't need to. I'll carry you." _…Just interesting? I'd say fantastic._

"No. That won't do."_ Perfect is the right word, idiot._ "Because we aren't leaving this room."

Alibaba kinda knows this is a bad idea- but both idiots are _late_ and they can't miss the chance to go into the dungeon when almost nobody has found out about it in this small country- so he doesn't bother with knocking when he's so mad at the both of them.

When he sees them sleeping while cuddling naked, he vows to listen to his instincts from now on. _And Mor did say something about lovebirds. Oh well._

* * *

The earth trembles, and Aladdin's wrath can't be controlled at this point. His forehead is aching, but he doesn't care, blood dripping, veins popping and pulsing with power. "You will disappear from this world_. For all eternity._"

Judal's by his side, wand at hand and ready for an attack.

They can do this. They can shape this world anew.

* * *

Judal doesn't want to leave the bed yet. "Come on, Aladdin, Alibabu can wait."

"Stop calling him names, Judal. He's my candidate."

"Flattybaba~, Fattyblabla~ has a tummy of a~"

"Stop it already!" Aladdin protests and kisses him at the back of his neck. "I'll be back before you know it."

When both of them aren't back on time, Judal is stressed, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Morgiana comes hurrying to his room, breaking down the wall, and before he can protest, she manhandles him perfectly and they fly onto Balbadd's night sky.

When they find them, Judal wants to freeze the whole country and Morgiana smashes a wall nearby.

Al-Sarmen's toying with their patience. _And it's written with their fucking blood._

Next time they will be with them, they both swear. _And there won't be a next time._

When Aladdin regains consciousness, he can't really move. He finds an exhausted Judal above him, paler than he has ever seen him.

"Seriously, how did you manage to get _that_ hurt? I did heal Alibabu first, I know how much you were going to fret if I didn't."

His throat is dry and his voice comes strained and more hoarse than he thought. "Thank you, Judal."

"Idiot. Heal up so I can kill you." His fingers are on Aladdin's cheek, caressing him.

He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

"So, how do you do it?" Judal asks, eyeing Aladdin's braid.

"You don't know how?" Surprise is evident in his voice, but he does move closer to Judal. "Here, let me show you." He takes his hair and unfolds the blue locks, showing Judal how to braid them properly.

Leaving a kiss at Aladdin's neck, Judal gets to work, only to fail miserably. "I just want to do this to my hair, too. Could you?"

"Leave it to me." Aladdin loves Judal's hair. It's so black and smooth, like silk, falling down on that perfect, slender back- _Yes,_ he can braid them any other time. Now he has a boner that needs to be taken care of.

* * *

They did it.

Balbadd's finally their own.

They know that hard work awaits them, but when Kou's army leaves -after the battle was interrupted by a fierce Kougyoku stepping in the middle of it- Judal can't help but _love_ the woman. He always liked her, but going out of her way to help them- he can never thank her enough.

She dismisses this as nothing important and exclaims that she can handle that much while beaming at them. He always acknowledged her strength, but he knows that she'll be as good as dead when she returns to Kou. Over the years, while he was travelling with Aladdin and his companions conquering dungeons, he heard about Gyokuen's grasp on everything. He was there when it all began, after all.

Neither of them can be grateful enough for what she did that day, despite Aladdin's bitter feelings from the fight that had deprived him of Ugo in this very place over a decade ago. And she did apologize for Ugo, not that it was going to bring him back.

Freeing Balbadd was a dream for Alibaba, and after all these years it finally became a reality.

* * *

He curses under his breath. Hakuryuu has definitely become stronger. And _mad_.

"I'm going to fucking chop your head off!"

He will never understand why it had to come to _this_. Why did he have to curse his fate like he did. Alibaba is upset. He is his friend, and even an eternity won't change that. He really has no time to react, vines keeping him still.

One fierce pull is all that takes to save him. After all, she's stronger than that.

"Thanks, Mor."

* * *

"Hey there…" Aladdin sat next to him on the railing, the scenery of the sunset above the calm sea so beautiful.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair. _She_ didn't have to do _anything_ with that." Judal can't speak. He can't breathe. "It's _my_ fault. I shouldn't have left, I-"

"You did what you thought was right. And if you did return that time, she would have you killed, too. And I don't want that." Aladdin reaches out to him, hugging the crying form tightly.

"But she didn't have to do it. She wouldn't even _care_ to do it, if _I_ weren't here. She was happy_, she was with a fucking child_-" he chokes on his words. It just _hurts_ so much_. You stupid old hag, why did you have to go and die._

Aladdin calls her here and leaves the balcony, standing behind a column and watches as the golden birds flow around Judal and take Kougyoku's form. He tries to hug her, his screams tearing the heavy silence over Balbadd.

_"Thank you for taking care of him and loving him."_

It's nothing more than a faint whisper, but Aladdin hears it clearly. He smiles at the night sky, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

His blood is boiling. After all those Al-Sarmen dogs -lying dolldead around them, his courtesy- that _bitch_ appears.

Gyokuen is going down by his hand.

He doesn't even suffice to decapitating her with ice. He attacks and attacks, till there is nothing left. _You bitch, she was my friend. My first and only friend._

Aladdin runs to his side, hugging him from behind. "Judal! That's _enough_! She's already _dead_!"

"It's her fucking fault for _everything_. She killed Kougyoku, turned Hakuryuu into a madman, and has been messing with us for the last fifteen years, Aladdin! Don't _try_ to stop me, I'll fucking-"

A sob interrupts his words, but the attacks are fiercer, tears streaming down his face. The black rukh around him swirls with incredible speed, creating a black sphere around them.

"Judal, she's dead! _Dead!_ Just stop, please."

With every attack Judal's eyes look crazier. The black birds surrounding them form a hurricane that tears the sky open, blackening everything.

Aladdin turns Judal and kisses him amidst the erupting chaos. _It's alright. She's dead. I'm here. She can't hurt anyone anymore._

Judal leans into the touch and the hurricane subsides, while his face is full of tears and blood. Aladdin tries to clean it with his thumb, while watching Judal's eyes soften.

_If you didn't do this, I would surely do it instead._

* * *

Sindria's festivals are the best in the entire world.

"Here." Judal hands him a plate full of goods, and Aladdin's eyes seem to have stars in them. _Cute_.

"Thanks." Aladdin grabs the plate a bit too fast and eagerly stuffs himself.

"Wow, this is boring as hell." Judal flops down on the grass, resting his head on his arm.

"Really? Cause I think the sky's pretty tonight. Take this." He gives him an apple, which Judal eats in a matter of seconds. He takes a look at the older Magi, rukh fluttering happily around him, almost chirping. _Beautiful,_ he muses. The black birds surrounding him make him look like a black sun under the midnight starry sky.

The white moon on the dark blue, starry sky, and the black sun on the dark land.

"Oi, midget? I'm talking to you. Why the smiling? Anything funny on my face? Say it before I kill you."

"What? No. It's just that you're like a black sun. That's all."

Judal is at a loss. Especially when Aladdin pushes him on the ground, straddling him. At this point he's pretty sure that the chibi is demented, especially when he's kissing him.

_He may be, because he sure as hell loves someone like me._

* * *

The dark sky is changing. The sun is rising.

They're both tired. The final blow did take a toll on them. Aladdin forgets for a moment how to breathe, and Judal-

Judal is falling down, limp and -

_No._

He has never run so fast in his life.

_I can't lose you._

He catches him before he hits the ground, his body shaking.

_We were supposed to live an eternity together._

"Hey… We did it, right?"

_You were supposed to torture me for an eternity._

"Idiot. We did it. He's gone." The black rukh around his body is dissolving.

"Yeah, the evil from this world is banished…" Judal is just tired. "Why are you crying, chibi?"

_But you can't disappear with it. You're not evil._

"I'm hardly a chibi now." He doesn't need to say the spell, his magic is already working on Judal's body- or so he hopes.

"I know. And I'm not going anywhere, you know." He'll miss it. The black rukh is fading, and white takes its place. "I'll just not be a black sun anymore, I guess."

"It doesn't matter. You're my sun, black or white." He didn't want to sound so cheesy, but Judal's laugh does make him feel better.

"You're alright? Solomon didn't do anything funny to your body, right?" He was worried sick about Aladdin being an invalid after that long battle and after having Solomon come over. _I'm glad I'm the invalid._

"Yeah. Shut up and let me heal you." Aladdin exclaims and steals a kiss. _Idiot. I love you._

* * *

_You're a _**_Magi_**_. You're different from all the others. But that doesn't mean that you can't pursue happiness. That you can't have hope, even though you are the ones who deliver or destroy it. It doesn't mean that you can't love. Love is the power moving the flow of the rukh. Because of love, you are born in this world. And because of love, you become one with this world._

_Love can change people._

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
